Research goals are to determine what changes are brought about in the vessel wall of the living, intact animal by vasoactive drugs that influence the rate of growth, embolization, and cessation of activity of platelet aggregates induced by a laser beam. In vivo testing will be combined with electron micrographic studies and permeability studies. Alpha and beta adrenergic blocking agent, will be tested in vivo to compare the effects already demonstrated in vitro.